


I am lost

by Chai_Destiny



Category: Multi-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animation, Confusion, Dolls, Gen, New body feeling, Possible Relationship, Sensory Overload, Shrinking, Trying to write something I probably don't know how to, here i go again, slight trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chai_Destiny/pseuds/Chai_Destiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't know where he is. Everything is becoming too much and he's alone. Oh so alone. He just wants to go back home. He doesn't know what happened to him but maybe, just maybe, he'll find help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! I'm back and I'm gonna for a series. Hopefully this will work out! 
> 
> And well...I haven't seen many stories with this sort of prompt so I made my own up.
> 
> So...yeah...

It was bright.

Too bright for his liking.

Tightening his eyelids did nothing. He still felt the brightness. He tried to turn his head. Only there was brightness and a blurriness of something. His squinting worked and the brightness dimmed just a little but enough for him to focus on a desk. He tilted his head, a look of astonishment directed at the overly large desk. 

_Why did the desk look so far away?_

It seemed too huge also. He turned his head to his other side but all he could see was blurry colors. Moving his arms over his eyes helped a lot. He wiggled his fingers only to find no sensation there. His eyes snapped to where his hand would've been and his eyes widen. He had no hands! Or fingers! He looked around in fright and suddenly a mass of black appeared in his limited vision. Startled, he pushed himself back with his handless arms.

The black mass moved back too but went forward to slowly approach him. His vision cleared and the brightness went away. He sat up to get a better look. A light feeling of weightless settled over him briefly. He shook his head in confusion, not believing what he just felt. He looked up, to only have his jaw drop.

Right in front of him was the felt puppet doll from Marks' animations by Cran-burger-shorts or whatever his name happen to be. He blinked. He blinked again. He tried again. Scrubbing his eyes did nothing but make his vision go blurry for a few seconds. With one more look at the felt puppet before him, who had a concerned face on, he fainted.

•

•

•

It was still too bright.

He wish he could close his eyes just to stop the brightness.

He knew that didn't work well.

_Everything was a fucking blur again._

He cursed mentally and moved his arm up again. He forgot momentarily that he did not have fingers but as long as the brightness was gone or dimmed, he was okay with this. His other arm felt hardwood underneath him and his thoughts were racing a hundred miles per second. He sat up again to look around once more. The felt puppet from earlier was nowhere in sight. He looked around slowly and noticed the desk wasn't in view anymore. With sudden realization, he noted that someone or something had moved him onto the desk. He craned his head from the seat on the floor to try and see beyond the edge of desk. Not really liking the idea of getting to close to the edge. He stood up slowly because the room was starting to kind of spin.

He moved forward to only look down at his feet. Which were not there.

With a lurch backwards he fell on his butt. His feet were almost nonexistent, his hands on the other hand (pun not intended…mostly) weren't even an option.

He scrambled to his 'feet' to try and get use to this new feeling. He moved forward only to find that he could balance himself out perfectly. He moved again. Getting a feel for this body was quite interesting. Walking around was kinda fun and he felt lighter than he had ever before.

He heard a noise of falling metal behind and quickly turned. The same puppet figure from before was there. It looked eerily similar to Mark but more mannequin like. They seem to have drop a needle and thread. Jack looked at them with a tilted head, the other one was looking shocked. Jack tried to turn around to look out at the room before, a step misplaced had him falling forward. Right into open space. Wide eyes gained surprise and fear in them as he involuntarily moved. Something grabbed at his back and he was swiftly pulled back. He fell on his butt from the quick recovery. 

The other doll knelt next to him with concern written all over his face. "Are you okay?"

Looking at the other in surprise when they spoke, Jack nodded. The voice had sounded very much like Mark. Then it all hit him too much. The voice, the shrinking, the new sensations, everything was just too much. His face scrunched up in fear and disparity. His eyes teared up, his handless arms started to shake, and his voice stuttered in a sob. His shook his head vigorously, tears finally letting go.

"I-I'm n-not! I'm not o-okay! I-I don't k-know h-how I-I got here o-or why I-I'm here. F-For s-some f-fucking reason I-I can't remember w-what happen b-before this! I-I can't!" The small Irishman broke down in a fit of sobs.

The American doll wrapped his arms around the other. One of his arms rubbed the back of the green hoodie. Soothing circles calmed down the hiccups of the other. Jack had collapsed against the doll, tears relentlessly flowed down his face. He barely registered the words of comfort the other said. He was lonely, frightened and befuddled; unknowing what to do in his predicament. After a while all that was heard was quickened breathing and murmured words. Quietly his sobs ceased, his eyes drooped, and his breathing slowed. The embrace was warm and he was weakened by his breakdown.

His thoughts slowed.

His mind than blanked.

His eyes closed.

In the strange debacle that was happening, Jack fell asleep.

•

•

•

Something soft laid under him. His eyes opened, darkness had enveloped the surrounding area. A window somewhere far off to his right had let in a soft glow of the moon. His whole body felt heavy, a lump just under a fleece covering.

The sound of light snores came from somewhere behind his head. He turned sluggishly toward the sound and out a few inches was another bed. Stringy black hair poked out of the blanket. The snores were a comfort in the growing silence. Jack sighed in tired content. Closed his eyes and burrowed himself deeper into the warm bed.

He didn't want to deal with anything for now.

It was warm and a tiredness settled over him.

Darkness once again enveloped his mind state.

•

•

•

Rushed murmured whispers bounced around his head. Voices of almost equal volume tried to talk and shushed each other only to fail immensely. He burrowed into the blankets even more. Trying to ignore the world around him. The voices hushed when one of them clipped the other in a serious tone. A gently shake on his shoulder tried to encourage him to move. Jack grumbled in protest and tightened the blankets around him more.

"C'mon! I want you to meet someone very important!" The voice obviously being the Mark doll.

Jack stuck a hand out of his cocoon and waved Mark away. The other huffed in annoyance. He stood up and tapped his foot against the floor. His tapping increased as no ideas came to him to get Jack out of bed. He looked behind him and gave a hopeless look at them. They just smiled and shrugged. Their smile grew upwards as they tried to stifle their laughter. The little remake stiffly turned around in a huff. Almost at once an idea popped into Marks head.

He got close to the bed. Slightly squatted down, grabbed the edge of the blanket, and pulled. In the next moment all one could have heard was shrieking, a thump, and roaring laughter. Mark had doubled over along with his guest behind him. Jack popped out of the blanket mess, glared at Mark, and proceeded to tackle him down. Mark went down mid laughter, his expressions turned into one of surprise. Jack's’ laughter echoed as Mark sat up next to him to punch him playfully. Jack smiled and looked up at the person above them.

The actual human above them smiled, waved a little in greeting. He extended a finger to them, Jack shook the finger with a grin. He stood and pushed Mark gently to floor as he scrambled to stay upright in a yelp. Jack stole his blanket and moved closer to the brunette.

"I'm Oliver and you know Mark over next to you, I guess you might know us considering I was suppose to make a video for you...yeah..." An sheepish smile creeped onto his mostly clean shaven face.

Jack smiled.

He had a feeling his time here for now just might be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thank you! I'm working on a continuation for this and I'm hoping this will work out. Anyways! Thank you so much for reading! I'm willing to accept criticism so please don't hesitate and I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling/editing mistakes!


End file.
